


Mura di vetro

by Sarck



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Falling In Love, Fluff, Freeform, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Writer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarck/pseuds/Sarck
Summary: Dietro ai banchi, consumati e pieni di scritte, del liceo Titan siedono diversi tipi di studenti. Tra questi, ce ne sono alcuni più problematici di altri, come in ogni scuola superiore. Il banco in terza fila, a destra della finestra, ad esempio, oggi è vuoto. Vi siede Eren Jager solitamente. Di lui si dice che stia frequentando sempre meno la scuola e che qualcuno lo abbia visto andare a vedere l’oceano, fare gite in montagna o recarsi al lago, i giorni che invece dovrebbe essere a lezione.Da quest’anno c’è anche un nuovo professore, di cui si parla molto, nei corridoi, ma si conosce davvero poco. Qualcuno di impreciso ha detto che sembra porti il peso del mondo, sulle spalle.[Professor/Student!AU][Eren x Levi]





	Mura di vetro

** Mura di vetro **

 

 

 

**_ Tutte le cose piene di grazia e bellezza che ci portiamo nel cuore hanno un’origine comune nel dolore.  
Nascono dal cordoglio e dalle ceneri. _ **

\- McCarthy,  _La strada_

_D_ ietro ai banchi, consumati e pieni di scritte, del liceo  _Titan_  siedono diversi tipi di studenti. Tra questi, ce ne sono alcuni più problematici di altri, come in ogni scuola superiore. Il banco in terza fila, a destra della finestra, ad esempio, oggi è vuoto. Vi siede Eren Jager solitamente. Di lui si dice che stia frequentando sempre meno la scuola e che qualcuno lo abbia visto andare a vedere l’oceano, fare gite in montagna o recarsi al lago, i giorni che invece dovrebbe essere a lezione.  
Da quest’anno c’è anche un nuovo professore, di cui si parla molto, nei corridoi, ma si conosce davvero poco. Qualcuno di impreciso ha detto che sembra porti il peso del mondo, sulle spalle.

P arla con voce bassa, la cintura in cuoio ad appoggiare al bordo seghettato della cattedra in legno, le maniche della camicia arrotolate sopra i gomiti, gli avambracci scoperti incrociati l’uno sull’altro e le gambe distese, pantaloni infilati dentro ad anfibi ben allacciati. Nessuno respira più di quanto gli convenga e nell’esalazione cercano tutti di essere i più silenziosi possibili, un po’ per timore un po’ perché, altrimenti, non riuscirebbero a sentire quello che l’uomo, con viso fermo sotto a sottili capelli neri, sta dicendo.

Eren aveva distrattamente sentito parlare delle lezioni del professor Levi, ma è solo in quel momento, con le parole del professore a bussare sulla sua coclea e iridi a scorrere grigie lungo la fila di banchi, che capisce cosa davvero intendessero. Ogni frase, riflessione, pausa tra le parole – soprattutto quelle, Eren non aveva mai conosciuto qualcuno che  _raccontasse_  anche senza parlare – gli entra dentro, fino alle ossa.   
Parla di guerre, quel professore di storia, non tiene libri davanti a sé e fa scivolare parole dure – a volte volgari – dalle sue labbra. Racconta di sete di potere, stermini e repressione della libertà, senza mutare espressione del volto, ma ad Eren – prima fila, blocco di appunti su cui ha scritto solo uno scarto di frase, penna ora abbandonata in angolo – non sfugge lo scintillio vitale che ha negli occhi.  
In un certo, impreciso, momento, ha quasi la sensazione che quell’uomo abbia vissuto ogni singola guerra di cui sta raccontando.

Quando la prima lezione di quel corso finisce è l’ultimo ad uscire. Rimane in piedi, con il blocco di appunti – quasi totalmente bianco – ancora davanti a sé.

“Oi Jager” lo chiama il professore. Ha inclinato leggermente la testa di lato e ora un ciuffo di capelli quasi gli sfiora le ciglia. Assottiglia gli occhi cerchiati da occhiaie mentre “finché la classe non è totalmente vuota non posso andarmene” finisce, con tono glaciale. Eren deve sbattere un paio di volte le palpebre e guardare da un’altra parte, prima di “certo, certo, solo un attimo” farneticare, mentre con la penna rossa cancella il titolo di quel corso a cui ha deciso all’ultimo di partecipare. Scrive “Sugli esseri umani” al posto di “Le guerre e le loro conseguenze”, in alto a sinistra. Poi raccoglie tutto, guarda per un’ultima volta il professore e con una strana adrenalina in corpo, che gli fa tremare leggermente le mani, esce dall’aula.

La prima volta che si era imbattuto nel celebre nuovo professore, Eren aveva – suo malgrado – ricordato all'istante ogni voce di corridoio sentita sul suo conto: piccolo di statura, difficile da approcciare, eccessivamente autoritario e scurrile. A detta di molte studentesse anche particolarmente “misterioso” e “figo”.  
Aveva riflettuto su ogni aggettivo attribuitegli quando si era ritrovato con un palmo aperto piantato in faccia ad allontanarlo brutalmente dal suo obiettivo (un ragazzo con cui aveva iniziato una rissa) e una voce terribilmente calma e ghiacciata a diffondersi lungo il corridoio: “che cazzo state facendo, mocciosi?”. Si era congelata l’aria.  
Negli spazi tra le dita di quella mano incredibilmente ferma aveva osservato il profilo pungente di quell’uomo, il naso dritto, il taglio duro della mascella e i capelli neri rasati dietro e troppo lunghi sulla fronte. Poi il professore, in assenza di risposta dall’altro ragazzo aveva ruotato il volto nella sua direzione e Eren, già con il cuore a mille a causa della situazione, si era ritrovato ad andare a fuoco davanti a quegli occhi taglienti.  
Nessuno si era mai imposto con un'autorevolezza tale su di lui, solo guardandolo.  
Eren era un ragazzo difficile da malleare, eppure, in quel momento, con solo un’occhiata quel professore lo aveva reso metallo fuso avvolto su se stesso. Aveva capito subito chi fosse quell’uomo.

Lui aveva allontanato la mano dalla sua faccia, dopo essersi assicurato – solo guardandolo – che non avrebbe provato di nuovo ad avanzare e aveva afferrato il ragazzo, con cui Eren stava litigando, per il colletto. Lo aveva sollevato da terra e senza aggiungere altro se non un leggero “non si alzano le mani a scuola, o risolvete le vostre faccende fuori o inizio a disobbedire anche io”, aveva incastrato il colletto della sua divisa sull’appendiabiti, lasciandolo con le punte delle scarpe a sfiorare il pavimento.  
Eren avrebbe fatto la stessa fine se non fosse stato per Armin che, tremando, gli si era parato davanti e “aspetti, lui è solo intervenuto ad aiutarmi perché Johnatan mi ha spinto di proposito”, lo aveva difeso, braccia aperte e sguardo inciampato sul pavimento. Il professore aveva squadrato Eren con impassibilità. Alzando un sopracciglio “certo” aveva detto, voce bassa perfino in mezzo al baccano dei corridoi. Poi, come se nulla fosse successo, aveva girato sui talloni e se ne era andato, lasciando numerosi aggettivi a vorticare furiosi nella mente calda di Eren. Tra tutti, avrebbe aggiunto “affascinante”.  
Ad Armin, sul momento, non lo disse.  
Il ragazzo appeso alla parete, con il volto più bianco dell’intonaco incrostato, non aveva ancora parlato. 

Una settimana dopo Eren Jager aveva deciso di iscriversi al corso extra facoltativo di storia. Dieci lezioni, il tema: “la guerra e le sue conseguenze”, per lui, dopo aver assistito alla prima: “sull’umanità”. Il professore ricorda il suo cognome già dalla prima lezione, ma Eren – blocco disordinato di appunti, testa piena di ideali, scarsa frequenza scolastica e penne sparse nella cartella ad incastrarsi dentro un raccoglitore contenente foto di  _paesaggi_  – non ci fa abbastanza caso.

  


***

Levi Ackerman ha il blocco dello scrittore, in compenso legge troppo e dorme poco. Insegna perché sente di avere fin troppe esistenze sulle spalle e se non può tenere in vita le persone scrivendo di loro, almeno, può cercare di farle vivere nei racconti delle loro gesta.

Ad ogni modo, a Levi Ackerman non piace particolarmente il liceo  _Titan_. Per questo, nonostante arrivi ogni giorno in anticipo si decide a mettere piede oltre il cancello solo quando l’orologio segna esattamente le  _otto e zerozero_.  
È arrivato in quella scuola ad aprile, con l’inizio dell’anno scolastico e ora, a quasi due mesi di distanza, può già dire di aver imparato quali colleghi evitare ad ogni costo.  
Hanji Zoe fa parte di quella lista, Hanji Zoe è anche quella che si sta sbracciando ora nella sua direzione, con un sorriso enorme ad allargarle il volto mentre gli fa cenno di entrare. Levi si limita a fissarla, guardare l’orologio che segna le sette e cinquantotto minuti e poi fissarla di nuovo, senza aggiungere altro. La cartella in cuoio è adagiata vicino ai suoi piedi. E’ la donna a decidere di avvicinarsi, dopo aver evidentemente capito che non avrebbe ottenuto nessuna risposta o movimento.

“Levi!” lo chiama, per nome, prima di rischiare di inciampare in una mattonella dissestata. Quando alza di nuovo il volto gli occhiali le sono scivolati un po’ in basso, lungo la linea del naso. Se li sistema, mentre “devo parlarti di uno studente” annuncia. A Levi non convince il modo in cui le brillano gli occhi, ma si limita a picchiettare le dita sul tessuto della camicia e “dimmi” rispondere, senza accennare a fare un passo da lì.

Ci sono parecchi motivi per cui Levi Ackerman non trova quella scuola un luogo adatto a lui. I bagni sono troppo sporchi per i suoi standard, gli studenti sono eccessivamente chiassosi e assomigliano terribilmente a branchi di animali, alcuni domestici ed altri selvatici, le ore di lezione più interessanti si limitano al corso di storia che ha suggerito di tenere, per il resto sono lezioni da impartire a due classi poco reattive o interessate. Potrebbe anche aggiungere il fatto che il tè delle macchinette fa schifo e puntualmente mette in automatico troppo zucchero, che la professoressa di scienza naturali che si trova davanti ha deciso – senza il suo consenso – di prendersi troppa confidenza e tantissime altre cose che Levi non si sente di rammentare. Quando però la sua collega “vorrei parlarle di Eren Jager” dice, “so che si è iscritto al tuo corso extra e ieri ha partecipato alla prima lezione”, le sopracciglia di Levi si alzano leggermente più del dovuto. Rimane con le braccia incrociate al petto, comunque, e “che ha combinato sto moccioso?” chiede in uno sbuffo.  
Il fatto è che Levi Ackerman trova terribilmente anonima quella scuola, ma da quando ha visto gli occhi di quel ragazzino per la prima volta - una miscela verde lago di frustrazione e rabbia – si è reso conto che forse, forse, quella scuola non è composta solo da studenti privi di spessore. Forse, può trarre qualcosa di buono da alcuni loro.

“Non ha combinato nulla, anzi, è proprio questo il punto”. Intorno a loro gruppi di studenti stanno già varcando il cancello, Hanji ricambia ogni saluto che gli viene rivolto, prima di tornare a puntare le iridi nocciola su Levi.

“Spiegati meglio, quattr’occhi” le intima quest’ultimo, piegando di pochissimo un lato del labbro all’insù, nel notare la smorfia – ormai familiare – che arriccia le labbra della donna al nomignolo.  
“Non so se ti hanno parlato del suo caso, ma non siamo neanche a due mesi dalla scuola ed è già a rischio bocciatura”.

Questa volta le palpebre gli si sollevano più del dovuto, sinceramente sorpreso.  
Lo aveva notato – quel ragazzino - durante la sua lezione; aveva visto il modo in cui accoglieva ogni sua parola con un interesse mai visto in nessun altro studente, la penna utilizzata solo all’inizio, successivamente abbandonata ad un lato del tavolo, sostituita dall’attenzione di due occhi brillanti che non erano scivolati neanche per un attimo via da lui.

“Per le risse?” si ritrova a chiede, perché è sinceramente l’unica cosa che gli viene in mente. Hanji scuote la testa “no, no! Beh, anche quello è un problema per la sua condotta, ma non così grave” chiarisce. La campanella suona proprio sulla voce di lei, mentre “per le assenze” sta spiegando, “per questo mi ha stupito venire a sapere che si fosse iscritto ad un corso extra, rimanendo a scuola un’ora in più rispetto al solito orario”.

Quando il professor Ackerman varca il cancello sono le otto e zero minuti. Ancora non gli piace, quella scuola, ma, almeno, ha iniziato a sviluppare una lieve curiosità verso qualche studente.

  


***

Deglutisce in modo vistoso, perché sa quella voce a chi appartiene. Si prende tutto il tempo per girarsi, mentre pensa velocemente a qualcosa da dire. Se lo dimentica, comunque, quando completa la rotazione del busto e si trova davanti due occhi severi, seminascosti da capelli neri.  
“Dove credi di andare, moccioso?” è tutto ciò che gli dice il professore.

Eren ha già una gamba dall’altra parte della staccionata, le mani ferme sul ferro freddo e una sensazione di panico che gli monta improvvisamente in gola. Tra tutti, lui è decisamente l’ultimo professore che avrebbe voluto lo beccasse. “Io…” inizia a dire, poi comprende che forse è meglio come prima cosa scendere da lì. Ruota con la gamba e atterra con un piccolo salto dentro al cortile scolastico, non fuori, dove era intenzionato ad andare.

Probabilmente Eren si aspetta una sorta di strigliata da parte del professore, per questo il cuore gli risale in gola quando lui gli afferra i capelli con una mano e con un solo strattone lo fa cadere in ginocchio, a terra. Il cuore se lo ritrova in bocca, ingombrante, ed è costretto ad ingoiarlo, mentre sente le mani tremargli. Il professore è inchinato con il busto verso di lui e l'alunno indisciplinato, in tutta quella faccenda, si ritrova distrattamente a pensare alle capacità di quell’ uomo di piegarlo come plastilina.  
Sente una particolare reverenza nei suoi confronti, come se avesse tantissimo da imparare da lui, come se in quel corpo piccolo fossero nascosti i segni di tutta la tragica storia degli uomini, sofferenze e resilienza nelle occhiaie pesanti, libertà dentro a iridi troppo piccole per trattenerla. È con lo sguardo che scivola liquido e – in qualche modo – adorante, tra le sue labbra sottili e il taglio duro degli occhi, che sente il grattare basso di corde vocali; “prova a perdere altre ore scolastiche e ti prendo a calci in culo”. Saliva ingoiata insieme al cuore, Eren per poco non si strozza.

Armin, appoggiato su palmi buttati dietro alla schiena spalanca gli occhi come persiane. “Ha detto davvero così?” chiede, stentando quasi a crederci. Una foglia gli è caduta sul ginocchio, la sposta sovrappensiero e poi torna ad appoggiare il palmo sull'erba. Effettivamente, il racconto non stride più di tanto con l’immagine di quel professore che ha sollevato uno per il colletto della divisa e l'ha lasciato a dimenarsi incastrato su un appendiabiti.

Eren è disteso a terra, tiene le mani sotto la testa e socchiude gli occhi alla luce che filtra tra le fronde degli alberi. Si lecca le labbra e gli sfugge un piccolo sorriso mentre “mi ha anche detto” aggiunge, catturando tutta l'attenzione di Armin “che non sono abbastanza stupido da poter permettermi di perdere un anno, o una cosa del genere”.  
L'amico strappa un po’ d'erba e gliela lancia sui pantaloni, mentre “certo” dice, un po’ stizzito “finché siamo io e Mikasa a dirtelo _chissenefrega”._ Ma poi Armin lo guarda in faccia, con ancora fili d'erba corti tra le dita, e si ferma da aggiungere qualsiasi altra cosa al discorso. Eren ha gli occhi semichiusi e lo sguardo disperso in densi pensieri che Armin non riesce a sondare, ma – più di tutto – ha quella lieve incurvatura delle labbra che il suo amico non vedeva da un po’. Forse, questo professore, potrebbe davvero aiutarlo a riprendere in mano la vita che si sta lasciando sfuggire.

“Senti Eren” cambia discorso, trattiene un sorriso furbo mentre guarda la figura di un cane trotterellare a poco da loro, “come ti sembra questo professor Ackerman?”.  
Eren non coglie, continua a guardare tra i rami di quell'immenso parco in cui sono soliti andare e “diverso dagli altri professori, di certo. Dovresti sentire il modo in cui spiega…”. Armin lo ferma, scuote la testa, il cane davanti a loro è tornato ad affiancare una ragazza, sua padrona, e “non intendo in quel senso” lo interrompe. Gira il volto verso il suo amico, con lo sguardo di qualcuno che ha già capito tutto e si bea dell' “oh” che esce della sue labbra, quando con gli occhi scivola via dal cielo e li punta in quelli altrettanto celesti di Armin. Si tira su con il busto, scuotendosi da erba e terriccio e con le guance arrossate “non vorresti saperlo” confessa, la voce un po’ più bassa del solito, quasi timida.

Ma Armin, davanti al rossore del suo volto, ha capito già tutto. Spera che, almeno, sia una motivazione abbastanza forte da convincerlo a venire a scuola più regolarmente.

C i sono volte che sente tutto troppo stretto. Seduto ad un banco, si impone di ascoltare il professore e non pensare al tempo che sta perdendo, al fatto che invece che seduto lì, su quella sedia in legno sbilanciata con gomme da masticare nascoste negli angoli, potrebbe essere fuori, altrove, a prendere un treno che lo porti fuori da Shiganshina e andare verso l'oceano, immergervi i piedi e rimanere lì, fermo, ad osservare la fine delle onde. Si chiede come possa non sentire troppo strette quelle regole che gli impongo di comportarsi in un certo modo, di far finta che nel mondo vada tutto bene.  
Eren non sa perché sente il peso delle vite di tutti sulle spalle. Vorrebbe lui stesso capire perché ha pianto l'altra sera, pensando a Mikasa e al modo in cui si è vista morire davanti i genitori, ad Armin, che i suoi non li ha neanche mai conosciuti, a sua madre, portata via dalla malattia mentre lui non poteva fare nulla se non verla spegnersi davanti a lui. Suo padre gli ricorda ogni giorno che non può caricarsi i mali di tutti addosso, che non può alzare le mani su ogni ragazzo che prende in giro Armin, non può pretendere di trovare l’uomo che ha investito i genitori di Mikasa, se neanche la polizia c'è riuscita. Ma Eren non crede alla giustizia che gli hanno insegnato, non vuole stare fermo ad aspettare che il dolore scivoli via e passi, che sia il tempo a fare della sua vita ciò che vuole. Eren sente stretta ogni regola, ma soprattutto quella sedia su cui si sente incollato, passivo, un contenitore vuoto che vorrebbe riempirsi di esperienze ed immagini, invece che di parole.

Durante la pausa pranzo apre il suo raccoglitore, sfoglia le immagini che ha ritagliato e incollato sotto alla scritta “foresta degli alberi giganti”. Quella sera, come ogni volta quando sente la vita stargli troppo stretta, organizzerà un'altra delle sue gite insolite, fuori città. Per qualche motivo è proprio quando sente i pensieri gravargli sulle spalle ormai sempre più ampie, che viene travolto dall'irrefrenabile bisogno di fuggire dalla monotonia della sua casa, della sua scuola, dalle sofferenze che quella città gli rammenta ogni giorno.

Mentre fa scivolare il raccoglitore dentro la cartella e afferra la stoffa verde che avvolge il suo  _bento,_ si chiede quanti paesaggi abbia mai osservato il professor Levi. È sicuro che quegli occhi racchiudano infinite esperienze e racconti. In nessun’ altra lezione, da nessun altro professore, aveva mai sentito così tante  _vite_  scorrere insieme alle parole.

***

Hanji fuma la sua sigaretta con lentezza, soffiando il fumo dalla parte opposta rispetto al suo collega. Si massaggia con la mano libera, la destra, una tempia. Levi rimane sotto al parapetto con lei, aspettando che fuori smetta di piovere.  
Sulla strada si sono formate numerose pozzanghere, sarà impossibile arrivare al suo appartamento senza bagnarsi tutte le collant, ma, dopotutto, neanche il professor Levi è messo meglio.

“Poteva almeno darci un passaggio, il preside Erwin, invece che andarsene per primo”. Grugnisce con voce lamentosa, cercando appoggio nello sguardo del suo collega.

“Ormai è andata così” è il semplice commento di quello. Hanji aggrotta le sopracciglia e aspirando, con il filtro tra le labbra, osserva inquisitoria le occhiaie pesanti sotto agli occhi dell'uomo. Soffia fuori il fumo, promettendosi mentalmente che quella sarà l’ultima sigaretta della giornata e “come sta andando con Jager?” chiede, come dal nulla.

Levi guarda finalmente nella sua direzione e Hanji si ritrova a sorridere, sapendo di aver toccato un argomento di suo interesse. Li ha visti, durante le ultime lezioni, fermarsi a discutere fuori dalla porta dell'aula sugli argomenti appena spiegati. È sicura di non aver mai visto gli occhi di Levi così poco apatici in altre occasioni.

“Sta seguendo tutte le lezioni, per ora, e con un interesse superiore a quello di tutta la classe” e forse Hanji sbaglia, ma sente una vibrazione diversa dal solito, una nota che suona molto simile alla soddisfazione. Annuisce, spegne la sigaretta e “Erwin ha ragione, sembra che in qualche modo, da quando lo stai tenendo d'occhio, Eren venga molto più spesso a scuola”.

C'è un fruscio, Levi che si sfila la giacca e sospirando la stende sopra la sua testa. “Io non tengo d'occhio proprio nessuno” conclude, prima di affrontare la pioggia e andarsene senza neanche salutare.

“Buona serata anche a te” scimmiotta Hanji con occhi al cielo, quando ormai lui è troppo lontano e il rumore della pioggia troppo forte per sentirla. Poi sorride, perché si è accorta dell'ombrello che lui ha volontariamente dimenticato, appoggiato a poco dai suoi piedi.

Dopotutto, non pensa di stargli davvero antipatica.

***

La classe si è già svuotata. Eren, come le ultime volte, aspetta di uscire insieme al professore.  
“Moccioso” lo apostrofa quest'ultimo, “non pensi di star richiedendo un po’ troppo del mio tempo?”.

Sussulta a quella domanda, non aspettandosela e stringe con più forza la cartella. Punta gli occhi in quelli taglienti del professore, perché ormai ha imparato a non abbassare lo sguardo e farsi pervadere da ogni emozione che quel volto gli rovescia addosso, senza mutare. “Le da fastidio che abbia sempre qualche domanda da porgli?”. L'altro in risposta si limita a chiudere la cartelletta e passare distrattamente la lingua sulle labbra secche. Eren si irrigidisce un attimo, nel notarlo, e si sposta maldestro i ciuffi troppo lunghi dal volto.

“Dimmi Jager, è per caso sul libro che ti ho consigliato di leggere?”

Annuisce ed escono entrambi dell’aula. Levi gli ha tenuto la porta aperta e Eren non ha potuto fare a meno di notare i muscoli del braccio tesi, visibili sotto la maglietta a mezze maniche. Si morde l'interno guancia a prende a camminargli affianco, ma non troppo vicino. “Esatto! Volevo riferirle che ho letto tutto  _Il signore delle mosche_ e ammetto che dovrei chiederle ben più di qualche minuto per poter discutere con lei sul ruolo delle norme sociali”.

Levi alza un sopracciglio, come per intimarlo a proseguire. Eren, viso accaldato e la solita adrenalina a scuotergli il corpo, lo fa: “mi stavo chiedendo, come mai mi ha consigliato proprio quel libro…”

“Perché” parla piano, con il suo timbro lento e cadenzale, quello che ultimamente, in certe occasioni, ad Eren fa rizzare i peli sull'epidermide, “hai bisogno di dare forma alla tua idea di libertà. Non puoi pensare che essa sia l'assenza di norme, è un’idea semplicistica e sbagliata”.

Sono arrivati all'uscita ora, si fermano davanti al cancello, come anche le altre volte hanno fatto, nelle ultime tre lezioni. Sta volta, però, Eren si siede su uno dei gradoni, lasciando scivolare la cartella oltre la spalla, ai suoi piedi. Inclina la testa all'indietro per poter guardare il professore negli occhi e tacitamente indagare se anche lui è in procinto di seguirlo e sedersi. Non lo fa. Eren continua comunque, appoggiando le mani ai lati delle cosce, il busto un po’ ricurvo mentre con la suola della scarpa raschia contro i sassolini del terreno. “È un concetto così complicato, la liberà, non è vero?”. Ha la voce che è un filo sottile, per qualche ragione gli viene in mente sua madre.  
Guarda davanti a sé, ma affina abbastanza le orecchie da sentire l’altro sospirare. “Jager, credo che il concetto di libertà sia uno dei più importanti e difficili da esprimere. Potremmo parlare per paragoni e similitudini, o per litote, perché senza dubbio sappiamo cosa la libertà non è”.

“Non è morte, ad esempio”. Nel dirlo inclina di nuovo la testa all'indietro, per poter guardare dentro agli occhi del professore. È strano, ma con la luce del pomeriggio gli sembrano quasi blu, non grigi.  
Nel momento in cui pronuncia l'ultima frase nota uno scintillio particolare nel suo sguardo, seguito da un aggrottarsi di sopracciglia. “Anche scegliere di morire è libertà. Anche l'opportunità di fare scelte sbagliate lo è”.

Eren scuote la testa, il professore si decide a sedersi anche lui sul gradino, sfiorandogli una spalla nel sistemarsi. Si guardano in volto, è sempre più convinto di aver dal principio sbagliato il colore di quelle iridi, il che gli fa dimenticare per un attimo cosa voleva esprimere, nel suo discorso. “Intendo”, precisa, “quando una persona vicino a te muore è come se ti sentissi un po’ meno libero. È come se finissi per racchiudere emozioni, dialoghi che si sarebbero potuti tenere ed esperienze che avrebbero potuto avverarsi, dentro ad un barattolo. ”

È fine giugno, quando Levi Ackerman guarda Eren Jager per la prima volta. Una brezza piacevole si insinua oltre il tessuto scuro della sua maglietta e muove i capelli castani di quel ragazzo davanti a lui, troppo giovane per farsi schiacciare in quel modo dai pesi della vita. Levi lo guarda per la prima volta solo in quel momento perché prima non era stato capace di vedere cosa si celasse in fondo al lago dei suoi occhi, ribollente di rabbia e frustrazione in superficie. C'è di più, al di sotto.

Levi lo nota solo ora, dopo aver sentito la sua voce incrinarsi nel pronunciare l’ultima frase: Eren Jager non sta costruendo muri intorno a sè, li sta abbattendo. Sta cercando di ricostruire da capo la sua vita, secondo le sue regole. Non ha mai rinunciato, sta solo smontando ogni certezza, norma, relazione o pensiero, per ricominciare da zero.

Lo guarda oltre la patina lucida che ha reso i suoi occhi ancora più verdi, mentre “e come si chiama, il tuo barattolo?”, si azzarda a chiedere.

Anche lui ne ha un po’, di contenitori con incastrati dentro ricordi che non potrà mai più avere. Forse è per questo che sente qualcosa in comune a quel ragazzo, che lo fa sedere al suo fianco senza sentirsi così a disagio e desideroso di andarsene, come avviene con la maggior parte delle persone. Non lo vuole ammettere, ma è come se avesse qualcosa da imparare anche lui, da quel moccioso.

A giugno inoltrato, seduto sui gradoni di ingresso, con i capelli che gli finiscono un po’ negli occhi e un po’ sulle labbra, a causa del vento, “Carla” pronuncia Eren,“mia madre”. C'è una malinconia dolce, nella sua voce.

Levi, che ha  _guardato_  Eren - e non Jager, il suo studente - per la prima volta, annuisce solo.

***

Eren ogni tanto odia Jean, perché durante le lezioni di letteratura scivola in basso sulla sedia e allungando la gamba inizia a pungolare il suo banco con il piede, fastidiosissimo. Puntualmente, quando lui si gira per incenerirlo, quello gli sorride melenso. Quel giorno poi, lo odia particolarmente. Soprattutto quando “Armin, come si chiama quel professore a cui Eren guarda sempre il culo?” chiede, voce volutamente abbastanza alta da farsi sentire. Eren, bordeaux in volto, gli lancia la gomma in faccia.  
Mikasa, dalla seconda fila di banchi, lo guarda attraverso fessure sottilissime degli occhi.

_ _

_ _

L a porta viene aperta con violenza. Sarebbe finita contro il suo naso già grondante di sangue se non fosse balzato indietro all’ultimo secondo. “Che cazzo…” ringhia, la carta igienica che un po’ gli finisce in bocca, ma evita di continuare l’imprecazione appena vede lo sguardo del professor Levi, con il palmo ancora sulla porta.   
“Scusi, non pensavo fosse lei” balbetta, mentre la rabbia che gli ribolliva in corpo inizia ad essere rimpiazzata da una lieve sensazione di terrore, che lo fa arretrare di un passo e sbattere con i polpacci contro la tavoletta del cesso. Gli occhi dell’uomo sono coperti dai capelli ed Eren deglutisce – sistemandosi meglio il cumolo di carta premuto sotto al naso - nell’osservare il modo lento in cui solleva il capo e quelli si mostrano, più neri che mai.

È fottuto.

Sente una mano afferrargli i capelli e trascinarlo fuori dal cubicolo. Molla la carta con cui stava tentando di fermare l’emorragia, nella sorpresa, e quella cade a terra. Sente il professore armeggiare con il pomello in metallo, poi cacciargli la testa sotto al rubinetto. L’acqua è ghiacciata sulla faccia, ma non si azzarda a pronunciare neanche una lamentala.

“Dopo butta quella merda” è la prima cosa che gli dice, indicando con il mento la carta igienica sporca di sangue che ha lasciato sulle piastrelle. Eren stringe le mani sul bordo del lavandino, la schiena incurvata malamente. Ha solo un occhio aperto e la testa inclinata di lato, mentre l’acqua gli bagna la fronte e il naso, gli risponde con lo sguardo. La presa sui suoi capelli si fa ancora più dura e il bianco del lavello pericolosamente vicino alla sua faccia, mentre “è la seconda volta” lo sente sibilare “che ti dico che non si alzano le mani a scuola, moccioso”. Poco dopo viene strattonato verso l’alto ed è costretto a raddrizzare il busto e prendere un grosso respiro.  
La figura del professore sparisce per un attimo dentro ad un cubicolo e torna con un rotolo di carta igienica, ne strappa un pezzo e glielo poggia sul naso.  
Eren deve abbassare lo sguardo, per guardarlo negli occhi e la cosa, sommata alle dita fredde di lui che gli sfiorano il setto nasale, le ciglia nerissime introno agli occhi strabordanti di rabbia e le labbra incurvate in una smorfia di disappunto, troppo vicine al suo volto, lo fa deglutire rumorosamente.

“Devi prima pulirti con acqua fredda, idiota”. La voce gli giunge ovattata alle orecchie, perché il sangue sembra essergli arrivato fin lì, attraversando tutto il viso e impedendogli di udire bene. E quando Levi alza le palpebre per guardarlo negli occhi, da sotto ciuffi di capelli neri, Eren pensa, di nuovo, di essere fottuto.

Lo sta soppesando con lo sguardo, la gamba piegata e la suola della scarpa appoggiata al muro, le braccia incrociate al petto in una posa che gli ha visto fin troppo spesso, anche durante le sue lezioni.

“E’ stato quel tipo biondo a dirmi che eri qui in bagno”.

“Armin?”

“Non lo so come si chiama. Quello dell’altra volta”.

Eren sistema meglio la carta sotto al naso, sbircia un attimo per vedere se il sangue sta diminuendo e fa una smorfia. È seduto sopra la tavoletta chiusa del water, la parete opposta rispetto al professore.

“Mi scusi” cantilena per, forse, la quarta volta, ricevendo un grugnito in risposta e un “dillo un’altra volta a e te lo spacco io il naso”. Sorride sotto allo strato di carta.

“Sei davvero un cretino, Jager. Lo sai che rischi di perdere l’anno se continui così? Tra essenze e risse nei corridoi.”

Il riso abbandona il suo volto, lascia calare le palpebre sugli occhi e riversa la testa all’indietro, appoggiandola al muro. Poi ci ripensa, ricordandosi del sangue e che potrebbe finirgli in gola.

“Lo so, ma non posso fare molto altro, stavano insultando Armin”. Riapre gli occhi appena sente il rumore di uno stivale sul pavimento. Levi gli dà le spalle e in due falcate arriva all’uscita del bagno. Non ci pensa due volte, Eren, prima di scattare in piedi e afferrargli un polso, con un “aspetti!” incastrato in gola, poi fuoriuscito gracchiante.

“Togli quella mano lurida” è la semplice risposta gelida, che lo fa rabbrividire. Ingoia saliva e una punta di paura, ma non lo lascia. “Aspetti” quasi ansima “non si arrabbi con me”.  
È a quel punto che Levi si gira di nuovo verso di lui, ma Eren si limita a notarlo dal movimento delle sue scarpe, la testa ciondolante verso il basso, dove sono rivolte le pupille, e la mano sinistra ancora a premere la carta sul naso.

“Forse sei tu a chiudere tutto in barattoli, Jager. Ci hai mai pensato?”

Due giorni dopo, finita l’ora del corso di storia, con un piede ancora dentro all’aula e uno fuori “perché non ti piace la scuola?” chiede Levi, quando tutti se ne sono andati. Eren, sorpreso dalla domanda, accantona il rapido calcolo mentale che stava facendo (conclusosi con il pensiero che, sì, quella settimana è venuto a scuola tutti giorni) e si ritrova a dover strizzare gli occhi.

“Perché mi obbliga a prendere decisioni” una pausa, un labbro torturato dai denti e poi rilasciato “sul futuro, soprattutto sul futuro”.

“E ciò ti spaventa?”

“No, certo che non mi spaventa!”

“E allora cosa?”

“Mi soffoca, pensare al futuro mi soffoca”.

Eren pensa tutta la settimana allo sguardo che gli ha rivolto professore a seguito della sua risposta. Pensa soprattutto ai suoi occhi a volte troppo grigi, simili ad un cielo turbato, e quelle occhiaie pesanti che rendono il suo sguardo ancora più minaccioso, come se potessero piovere fulmini da un momento all’altro, da quelle iridi. È guardando proprio lì dentro, a fine della settima lezione, scavando dentro ad una tempesta che porta con sé dolore, distruzione, poi forza e ricostruzione, che con coraggio, gonfiando il petto e stringendo tra le dita sudate la spallina della cartella “a lei è il passato, che la soffoca. Vero?”.

L e dita di Mikasa son fredde mentre gli stingono il polso. Socchiude gli occhi neri contornati da folte ciglia e con la voce bassissima a infrangersi contro la sciarpa “tu non me la racconti giusta”, dice atona. Eren sbuffa, libera il polso dalla sua presa e “te l’ho detto, devo passare da un professore” ringhia, infastidito dall’insistenza dell’amica.

“Vengo con te allora”

“Non se ne parla”

“Devi solo passare da un professore, giusto? Posso venire anche io allora”.  
Eren si è fermato dal camminare, incrocia le braccia al petto e “fa come vuoi” sputa in fine, la pazienza persa già qualche corridoio più indietro.

  
Con uno sguardo all’area insegnanti nota la sua assenza. E’ costretto a fare mente locale, finché non ricorda che il professore, durante la pausa pranzo, è solito mangiare nel laboratorio di scienze. Non ha ancora compreso se il motivo è la presenza della professoressa Hanji, docente della sua classe, o il fatto che quella sia l’aula più pulita dell’edificio. A giudicare dal modo in cui spolvera con stizza il sotto della sua cartelletta e poco dopo la cattedra, prima di iniziare la lezione, trova più probabile la seconda motivazione.

“Professor Levi!” trilla acuto, forse allegro, nello stesso momento in cui spalanca la porta. Ad accoglierlo è un sopracciglio alzato e sguardo che pare irritato, a cui Eren risponde con un sorriso enorme, che spera sempre sia abbastanza grande da bastare anche per quell'uomo.

“Scusi il disturbo. Ha chiesto alla coordinatrice?” chiede con affanno, quasi impaziente, notando l'assenza di quest'ultima nell'aula.

La voce è entusiasta, ha già fatto un paio di passi verso di lui, seguito da una Mikasa silenziosa.

“Ackerman. Professor Ackerman” è la prima cosa che sfugge dalle sue labbra lucide di acqua, mentre ripone il bicchiere sul bancone degli esperimenti. Eren - dall'altra parte del ripiano usato come tavolo - osserva il rosa lucido di quelle labbra, solitamente secche, con lieve rossore in volto, prima di guardare da un'altra parte, verso le sue dita ancorate intorno al bordo del bicchiere, strana presa con cui è solito portarsi le bevande alla bocca.  
Eren ricorda fin troppi particolari di lui, preso com'è da una forte smania di conoscere ogni singola caratteristica, abitudine, gusto o vissuto di quell'uomo.

L'altra sera, nel letto, con mani intrecciate dietro alla testa e pupille fisse sull'ultima fotografia scattata e appesa alla parete - un vicolo notturno, insegna luminosa di un locale, luna avvolta da nuvole – si era ritrovato a chiedersi come preferisse prendere il tè, il professor Levi. Non riusciva a decidersi sullo zucchero e quel pallino nero, quell'assenza fastidiosa di conoscenza, lo aveva irritato. Si era addormentato chiedendosi se fosse normale desiderare di conoscere così tanto di quell'uomo. Si era domandato, ormai nel dormiveglia, se per caso non stesse iniziando ad innamorarsi.

“Comunque” lo osserva mettere da parte il suo onighiri, pulirsi con cura le dita su un tovagliolo e successivamente la bocca, “mi ha detto che le sembra un'ottima idea ed esporrà la proposta ad Erwin”. Quando alza lo sguardo su di lui Eren raddrizza involontariamente la schiena, il sorriso a modificargli in modo ancora più accentuato il volto.

“Perfetto! Fantastico! Verrà anche lei?”

Sente gli occhi di Mikasa puntati sulle sue spalle, ma si concentra solo sulle iridi di Levi, grigie sotto la luce al neon del laboratorio. “Idiota” lo apostrofa, facendo irrigidire Mikasa, non abituata ad un professore che si rivolge agli studenti in quei termini. Eren tende il braccio all'indietro e gli sfiora un polso, fermandola dal completare il “come scusi?” che aveva iniziato a sfuggirgli dalle labbra tese. Vede le sopracciglia del professore aggrottarsi nel notare il loro contatto, poi le ciglia a spazzola alzarsi di nuovo e le corde vocali scontrarsi con freddezza tra di loro; “non ho assolutamente voglia di prendermi cura di mocciosi come voi per un'intera giornata”.

Con poco zucchero. Sicuramente lo prende così, il tè.

Eren cerca di rendere meno evidente il sorriso che gli tende le labbra da quando è entrato in laboratorio, perché dovrebbe almeno far finta di rimanerci male ogni volta che il professore si rivolge a lui in modo così burbero. Ma la realtà, invece, è che ormai ha iniziato a capire le vere intenzioni che si celano dietro ai suoi insulti benevoli, alle sue occhiate glaciali o alle dita che si erano strette intorno ai suoi capelli, quella volta che lo aveva trovato a scavalcare il cancello scolastico o quell’altra che lo aveva aiutato a fermare l’emorragia nasale. Per questo realizza che no, quell’uomo non ama il te senza zucchero. Perché ricorda gli occhi blu con cui lo aveva guardato, quando aveva pronunciato il nome di sua madre.  
Solo ne mette poco.

Morde la carne tenera delle labbra, guarda ancora i tratti duri del suo viso, le dita a tamburellare sul braccio, la gamba piegata, la caviglia ad appoggiare sul ginocchio dell'altra.  
 _Affascinante_  aveva pensato la prima volta che lo aveva visto. Ora, si rende conto che è un aggettivo troppo riduttivo per un'anima aggrovigliata come la sua.

“Va bene, grazie di aver convinto la professoressa Hanji!”

Quasi si era dimenticato di Mikasa. Si ricorda di lei nel momento in cui si gira e rischia di sbatterle addosso, il dito indice ancora a sfiorare il suo polso. Lei si limita a sussurrare un saluto cordiale al professore e scavare dentro di lui con lo sguardo, finché non sono fuori dal laboratorio.

“Ho proposto una gita in giornata” si sente di spiegare Eren a quel punto, quando finalmente respira con più ordine, le labbra lucide di Levi a sfumare via dai suoi pensieri. “Alla foresta degli alberi giganti”.

***

E’ appena uscito dalla doccia quando sente il telefono squillare. Grugnisce di disappunto, mentre si annoda un panno intorno alla vita e passa una seconda salvietta sui capelli. Snobba il suo riflesso allo specchio, odiando il modo in cui il suo volto invecchia con lentezza, illudendolo quasi, ad ogni risveglio, di non aver ancora trent’anni, di appartenere ancora a quella fetta della sua vita in cui, ogni tanto, era capace di sorridere. Scavalca il manubrio per fare i pesi abbandonato ai piedi del letto, quello che aveva utilizzato poco prima, e stende il braccio per recuperare il cellulare vibrante, buttato sopra al lenzuolo, cercando di gocciolare il meno possibile. “Sì?” risponde, monotono, prima di mettere il vivavoce e tornare a tamponarsi i capelli.  
“Levi? Buonasera, sono Erwin”.

“Mh”. Guarda l’orario, sono le nove di sera passate, alza un sopracciglio. “Erwin, qualcosa da dirmi?” risponde solo. Il  _lei_  aveva smesso di darglielo già dopo la prima ora che si erano conosciuti, a colloquio finito. Due settimane dopo quell’energumeno biondo e Hanji già lo trattavano come se fossero colleghi di vecchia data. Ora sa perfettamente come, quei due insieme, siano qualcosa di vagamente terribile.

“Ti chiamo apposta per una richiesta, spero vivamente tu non abbia problemi e possa accettare perché non ho altri professori a cui chiedere”.

Levi inarca anche l’altro sopracciglio, rallentando per un po’ la frizione sui capelli. Pensa già di sapere di cosa si tratti.

“E’ per la gita della III E, giusto?”

“Esattamente” un sospiro, probabilmente si trova ancora nel suo ufficio, Levi lo immagina tra le scartoffie e la polvere che ricopre la sua scrivania e rabbrividisce per lui. “I due accompagnatori dovevano essere la professoressa Hanji e il professor Keith Shadish, di educazione fisica. Hai presente? Purtroppo quest’ultimo è stato male e tu sei l’unico che mi è venuto in mente, dato che non hai lezione quel giorno”.

Smette di tamponarsi i capelli e ruota la testa verso il foglio a quadretti lasciato sulla scrivania. Vi sono incollate due immagini della foresta, tra l’una e l’altra la grafia calcata di Eren.  
Gli aveva lasciato quel foglio la settimana prima, quando, dopo averlo fermato all’uscita da scuola, con la cravatta già per metà slacciata – indumento della divisa che Levi ha intuito quanto odi indossare – e un affanno nel respiro a farlo parlare più lento del solito, “professore!” lo aveva chiamato. Poi aveva aperto un raccoglitore davanti a lui e accovacciandosi sulle ginocchia si era messo a sfogliarlo, velocemente, come se si vergognasse di mostrare, ai raggi del sole curiosi, cosa vi fosse in quelle pagine. Aveva sganciato i grossi anelli con un “toc” e sfilato un foglio, poi glielo aveva porto alzando il braccio verso di lui, la testa reclinata per poterlo guardare. “L’ultima volta mi ha detto che non devo fare sempre tutto da solo, che posso scegliere di condividere i miei sogni anche con gli altri”. Aveva sorriso e le guance erano andate a spingere sugli occhi, incurvandoli.  
Il verde di quelle immagini incollate con colla stick tra i quadretti di quel foglio, erano della stessa brillantezza di quelle iridi grandi.  
“Voglio iniziare da questo” aveva mormorato Eren. 

Si chiede cosa abbia mai fatto, per meritarsi una tortura simile.   
Levi vuole solo insegnare ai suoi alunni lo schifo della guerra, il fetore della morte, l’acido che ti rimane in gola alla vista di ingiustizie, l’importanza di preservare la fiamma tremula della vita. Non ha chiesto nulla in cambio. Non è stato lui a chiedere di essere schiaffeggiato da così tanta vitalità, sogni, desiderio di libertà, autoaffermazione, determinazione pungente, sfumature di verde in fiamme.  
Non è piacevole andare a letto la sera, con il peso di trent’anni e vissuti di ogni genere sulle spalle, e accorgersi di una falda, un mattone fuori posto nella corazza dura di uno stoico autocontrollo. Neanche rendersi contro che, a creare quello crepa, sia stato un ragazzetto dagli occhi troppo  _vivi_.

“Va bene, accompagnerò io quei mocciosi. A che ora è la partenza?”

Dopotutto, era dai tempi in cui viveva ancora in quel quartiere malfamato, con Farlan ed Isabel, che non si imbatteva in un’anima del genere, capace di schiaffeggiarlo e riempirlo di crepe.

A  gita finita, sulla strada di casa, Levi ha tutta una serie di informazioni che non sa più dove archiviare. In una sola giornata si è ritrovato immerso completamente in ciò che Eren Jager in realtà è.

Sa che è il faro su cui tutti i suoi compagni fanno affidamento, a cui ognuno va per chiedere un consiglio, per ritrovare un'autostima perduta. Lo ha visto sollevare Armin da un braccio prima che scivolasse, con una disinvoltura che gli ha fatto intuire come fosse un avvenimento più che frequente. Lo ha osservato sorridere con il naso verso il cielo, prima di afferrare la sua macchina fotografica, fermarsi dal camminare e con il labbro inferiore tra i denti scattare una foto. Una per ogni soggetto o squarcio di paesaggio, non di più. Gli ha tirato una spallata più volte, di proposito, quando si fermava per troppo tempo ad osservare una bellezza capace di vedere solo lui. “Idiota, piantala di fare il mistico” lo apostrofava, quando in realtà voleva solo riuscire a sbirciare il display della Canon, per sapere cosa avesse immortalato, di preciso. Magari chiedergli anche quale particolare gli avesse fatto scintillare gli occhi in quel modo.

Levi viene anche a sapere, senza chiederlo, che Eren è gay. È quella pettegola di Hanji a dirglielo. Ciò che non si aspettava, comunque, era un racconto su come avesse fatto coming out davanti a tutta la scuola, senza vergogna alcuna.

Scopre che c'è un certo tipo con cui si scontra particolarmente e arrivano troppo spesso alle mani. Era intervenuto solo la prima volta, limitandosi a “oi” sibilare glaciale, tirando Eren per il cappuccio. Aveva capito come non fossero davvero gravi quelle litigate quando poi li aveva sentiti insultarsi e contemporaneamente sorridere. Non era più intervenuto.

Ha imparato anche il nome di Mikasa, perché Eren, con la schiena appoggiata ad un tronco enorme, gli aveva detto, con voce che strabordava di affetto “Mikasa è come una sorella, per me”.

Ha scoperto che ad Eren piace arrampicarsi sugli alberi, che se si arrotola i pantaloni fino alle ginocchia ha polpacci piedi di lividi, che porta sempre una merenda in più da dare ad una certa Sasha (quella che si sbriciola sempre tutto addosso e che parla con la bocca piena), che sorride ancora di più quando è all'aria aperta e che, come gli ha confessato con i piedi immersi in un ruscello e i lividi in bella vista, “non so cosa fare dopo la scuola, per questo cerco di prendere tempo”.

Levi torna a casa, quella sera, con la testa piena di informazioni. Non sa che farsene, perché gli sembrano troppe e allo stesso tempo troppe poche. Ha le mani che gli fremono e il sangue che pompa in modo irregolare, nel corpo, quando apre la porta del suo appartamento.

Ci sono dettagli che vorticano furiosi nella sua mente, immagini impresse nelle iridi, sensazioni aggrovigliate nelle viscere. Poi ci sono palmi che aprono il portatile, la luce del dekstop ad illuminare la camera in perfetto ordine. Ci sono dita che picchiettano sulla tastiera, per tutta la notte e occhiaie che si appesantiscono sotto gli occhi.

Ci sono anche pezzi di qualcosa, a terra, tra i suoi piedi ancora dentro alle scarpe e le gambe della sedia. Sembrano i resti di mura cadute, il risultato di una crepa che ha fatto crollare tutto.

E va bene così.

***

Con il biscotto incastrato tra i denti e le mani occupate, cerca di allontanare i ciuffi che gli sono finiti negli occhi con un movimento brusco del capo. Riesce a chiudere la porta, nonostante la scarsa visibilità e fa cadere le chiavi nella tasca laterale della cartella, per poi girarsi. E’ più o meno in quel momento, che lo vede. Ingoia ciò che rimane della pasta frolla, deglutisce e prende una grossa boccata d’aria.

“Prof?”.

Quello si limita a guardarlo dalle fessure sottili delle palpebre, con le braccia incrociate al petto. Eren non sa se il cuore ha iniziato a martellargli insistente nel petto per la sorpresa inaspettata o per il fatto che, contro luce, con i primi bottoni della camicia scivolati fuori dalle asole – quando invece è solito abbottonarli con cura fino all’ultimo – quell’uomo risulti particolarmente bello. Ha occhiaie più pesanti del solito, sotto agli occhi, eppure non può fare a meno di notare come le iridi siano più trasparenti rispetto al solito, blu e azzurro intorno alla pupilla piccola.

“Ti muovi?”

“Dove dobbiamo andare?”

Levi, che si era già incamminato, si volta indietro per guardarlo. Un lieve vento gli scosta i capelli dalla fronte e fa ondeggiare il colletto aperto della sua camicia. Eren è costretto a trattenere un respiro, colpito da una strana sensazione nostalgica che gli attanaglia le viscere e gli fa contrarre i polmoni. Apre la bocca per respirare meglio, proprio mentre uno stormo di rondini prende il volo sopra le loro teste.

“A scuola, idiota”.

Per la prima volta, non gli sembra una prospettiva tanto orribile o  _stretta_.   
Segue quell’uomo, senza schiodare gli occhi dalla sua schiena, finché non è al suo fianco. È come se, per tutto quel tempo, avesse ripreso a respirare per la prima volta. Come se, improvvisamente, avesse trovato un volto da attribuire alla libertà.

“Vuole passare più tempo che può con me, professor Levi?”

Un’occhiataccia. “Certo che no. Mi assicuro solo che tu vada a scuola, Eren”, le labbra impastano il suo nome con una lentezza che lo fa rabbrividire, come se avesse fatto colare le lettere sulla sua pelle.

È la prima volta che pronuncia il suo nome e sta sorridendo raggiante, l’interpellato. Quello che non si aspetta, di certo, è di notare un lieve incurvamento nell’angolo della bocca del professore.  
Non ascolta la sua risposta, si domanda solo che sapore possano avere, le labbra screpolate, sottili, leggere e forti, della libertà.

Diventa abitudine di ogni mattina, quella. Passa un mese, il corso di storia finisce, ma Levi continua a presentarsi sotto casa sua ogni giorno, puntuale. Non sono più segnate assenze, nel registro di classe, sotto la scritta “Jager”.

Levi scrive ogni sera, nessuno sa cosa. Ogni tanto, perfino a scuola, sorride. Concede ad Eren di dargli del tu e chiamarlo per nome, ma esclusivamente quando sono da soli.  
Eren, per la prima volta, incolla tra le pagine del suo raccoglitore una fotografia del suo professore, scattata di nascosto durante la gita. È la prima volta che nel suo quaderno stracolmo di paesaggi – foto sue mescolate a ritagli di giornale e cartoline – compare un soggetto umano. Se qualcuno gli chiedesse il motivo, Eren risponderebbe che, quell’uomo, è anch’esso un paesaggio.

***

“Non sono in ritardo!” trilla Hanji, lanciando la borsetta direttamente sullo sgabello di fianco a quello di Levi. Quest’ultimo si porta il boccale alle labbra, ingoia un sorso amaro di birra e fulminandola oltre il vetro spesso e graffiato del bicchiere, “sta zitta e siediti” ordina poi, leccando gli angoli della bocca per togliere la schiuma.

“Eri proprio impaziente di vedermi” pigola la donna, prendendo posto accanto a lui e riservandogli un occhiolino.

“Idiota” grugnisce quello, “è la prima e ultima volta che ti chiedo di uscire, quattr’occhi”. Ma il sorriso di lei non vacilla, se possibile si fa ancora più ampio mentre “ovviamente” pronuncia, con evidente tono di scherno, alzando un braccio per farsi notare dal barista. Levi la ignora, gratta con le dita l’interno della tasca dei suoi pantaloni, fino a recuperare quello che stava cercando.

Poggia un piccolo rettangolo, con la scritta “heichou” su sfondo nero, davanti ad Hanji.   
“Tieni”. Poi torna alla sua birra, osservandola con la coda dell’occhio mentre si rigira la chiavetta tra le mani.  
“E questo?” chiede, curiosissima.  
Levi, con ancora il boccale in mano, si scosta con l’indice un ciuffo di capelli che gli era finito davanti agli occhi. “Questo” ripete anche lui, “è il mio libro”.   
Il gridolino che fuoriesce dalle sue labbra, stridulo ed irritante, non è nulla in confronto alla luce che le ritrova negli occhi, guardandola. La cosa lo fa quasi sorridere, quasi.  
“Sei riuscito a scriverlo? Ciò significa che…”  
Levi le tappa la bocca con una mano, fa roteare gli occhi e “sì, significa che ho trovato il mio protagonista” asserisce, la voce più alta rispetto al solito “e ora piantala di scodinzolare così”.

“Una sola domanda!”. Levi è tornato alla sua birra ma annuisce, invitandola a continuare. Quella sera, si sente particolarmente paziente. Felice, forse.

“Eren Jager c’entra qualcosa?”. Quasi la birra gli va di traverso, ma riesce ad ingoiarla senza fare danni e girarsi verso quella quattr’occhi con lo sguardo più truce capace di fare. La vede deglutire e alzare le mani davanti a lei – la destra tiene ancora la chiavetta – come a proteggersi “scusami, non state insieme in segreto? È che mi sembrava così palese”. Strascica l’ultima parola e la cosa lo fa così innervosire che si ritrova ad afferrargli il colletto della maglietta e “cosa vorresti dire?” ringhiargli in faccia.

“Niente, niente, non voglio dire niente!” ride acuta, poggiandogli le dita sul polso, come ad intimarlo a lasciarla – o per calmarlo. Levi lo fa, torna alla sua birra con un grugnito, ma non gli sfugge il borbottio basso che lascia le sue labbra: “so che siete professore e alunno, ma non sarei proprio contro”. La guarda da sotto le ciglia, la rabbia sfumata via con l’ultima frase.  
“Insomma, c’è qualcosa in quel ragazzo che ti fa star bene. Non ti avevo mai visto sorridere, Levi”.  
Lo sa anche lui, lo sa perfettamente.  
Un pesante e lunghissimo respiro lascia le sue labbra e si infrange sul bordo del bicchiere, rimbalzando nel liquido d’orato al suo interno. Fissa la birra rimanente, ma non la vede davvero.  
“Dici che sono un caso disperato, ad essermi innamorato di un ragazzino?”.  
Probabilmente, quella sera, seduto su uno sgabello, in un pub da quattro soldi a dieci minuti da casa sua, Levi Ackerman arrossisce per la prima volta.

***

L’ultimo venerdì di luglio, durante la festa scolastica per la celebrazione dell’inizio delle vacanze estive, Eren Jager gira per il cortile con un raccoglitore stretto al petto. Ha ancora in dosso il costume della recita appena conclusa e i lacci neri che gli avvolgono entrambe le cosce iniziano a dargli eccessivamente fastidio. La giacchetta marrone in pelle, con raffigurate due ali incrociate, sulla schiena, l’ha lasciata nel camerino. Si premurerà dopo di sapere se lo spettacolo “L'attacco dei giganti” ha avuto abbastanza successo. Di certo Armin merita ogni sorta di complimento, per aver elaborato una trama così intricata.

Ci penserà più tardi, comunque. Ora deve solo…

Lo trova seduto all’ombra di un grande albero, il braccio appoggiato su un ginocchio e lo sguardo – tempesta o cielo sereno, quel giorno? Eren se lo domanda - a guardare oltre le grate metalliche della recinzione scolastica.

“Ti ho trovato” sorridere Eren e la sua stessa affermazione lo rende per un attimo instabile sulle gambe, perché carica di un significato molto più grande di quanto intendesse, ora che è scivolata fuori dalle sue labbra e si è persa nell’aria.

“Come ti sei conciato?”

Ride lieve, sedendosi accanto a lui. “E’ la divisa della legione esplorativa. Uccido i giganti” è la semplice spiegazione, accompagnata da un pungo stretto sul petto che fa incurvare un sopracciglio di Levi.  
Sta sorridendo così tanto che neanche fa caso al lieve tremore delle mani, quando fa scivolare il raccoglitore che teneva con sé sulle cosce del suo professore.

“Questo è…”

“Esatto” lo interrompe, senza allontanare gli occhi dalle mani di Levi che toccano caute il cartone spesso, “voglio che lo tieni tu durante queste vacane estive, me lo ridarai a settembre”.

Non solleva gli occhi da quelle dita, dalle linee che solcano i suoi palmi piccoli, ma forti abbastanza da proteggere il mondo, evitare che crolli. Prima le vedeva solo nei suoi occhi, tutte le vite di cui racconta quando parla di guerre, ora ha imparato a leggerle ovunque; il corpo di quell’uomo custodisce la luce di tutte le anime che si sono spente. In qualche modo, raccontando di uomini, è come se li rendesse liberi, li facesse uscire dalle mura di vetro che li racchiudono e li rendesse vivi, eterni. Sfila tappi ai barattoli, quell’uomo.  
Eren questo lo sa, lo ha compreso. Perché ha aperto anche il suo.

Non gli è mai mancata l’audacia e la faccia tosta di dire sempre quello che pensa. Per questo – inspira, espira, alza le ciglia – lo fa: gli afferra le mani. Le tiene così tanto strette che tremano tutte e quattro; le sue e quelle di Levi. Non sa da cosa sia scaturito quel coraggio, ma lo ha fatto e ora lo guarda da sotto lo specchio di lacrime dolci.  
“Questa vita” sussurra, tira su con il naso e si impone di continuare nonostante la voce rotta, perché deve farlo, perché ha visto come gli occhi di Levi siano celesti, non grigi, quando è un cielo senza tempesta. Allora ignorando i singhiozzi “mi stava troppo stretta”, ammette, in un rantolo bassissimo che scivola fuori dalle labbra.  
Le pupille di Levi si dilatano, le labbra si irrigidiscono più del dovuto ed ormai Eren lo ha osservato abbastanza per comprendere il tornado di emozioni che si cela in quel viso duro, nascoso dietro all'impercettibile movimento dei suoi occhi.  
“Mi stai dicendo” pronuncia Levi, grattando con l'unghia del pollice il dorso della sua mano “che ti ho reso più libero?”. Eren sorride solo, Levi, in risposta, gli stringe le mani così forte da fargli quasi male. Nei suoi occhi, neanche una nuvola grigia. 

A  settembre, tra i banchi, consumati e pieni di scritte, del liceo  _Titan_  ci sono diversi tipi di studenti. Uno di loro è Eren Jager. Siede sempre al banco in terza fila (ad eccezione delle lezioni del professor Ackerman, dove siede in prima), a destra della finestra. Sembra voglia iscriversi ad una scuola di fotografia, finito il liceo, per poter viaggiare e fotografare paesaggi. Durante il weekend è sempre a fare gite fuori città.   
Da quest’anno c’è anche un nuovo professore, di cui si parla molto, nei corridoi, ma si conosce davvero poco. Qualcuno di impreciso ha detto che sembra porti il peso del mondo, sulle spalle, ma che abbia abbastanza forza per sorreggerlo senza problemi.

**Author's Note:**

> Prima pubblicazione su AO3, non sono neanche certa di aver eseguito tutto nel modo corretto. Anyway, tengo terribilmente tanto a questa OS che non potevo non pubblicarla anche qui. (La storia è già edita su Efp, dove mi trovate sotto lo stesso nick).
> 
> Sarck


End file.
